Digimon incursion of the digitalworld
by Nothingness93
Summary: World's collide, the past is changed, unknown forces move in the shadows and no one has heard of digimon or the digital world.


**Authors Notes: Well I'm back this is somthing that has been in my head of years but between geating a new computer, work, forgetting it, life in general and my own laziness it was put off. I will also like to take the time to apologize in advanced is any of my spelling is wrong but much like writing in general I have been wanted to get word but never did and am using word pad (which I did not kow exist till this year). Now for the disclaimer the Digimon anime is owend by Toei Animation, Fuji TV and TV Asahi please support the official release.**

"Talking"

 _"Narration"_

 _'Thinking'_

 **digimon: incursion of the digitalworld**

 **Introdution**

 **[Play Down To The River To Pray by Alison Krauss]**

The Earth a blue and green marble floating in the void of space illuminated in the light of the sun with what was conceal by darkness blazed with light from citys. A population of 6 to 7 billion people call this small ball home unaware of the silence odserver waching the events to come.

 _"Gods Oh Gods"_

Tokyo Japan a massive city with millions going about there daliy hustle and bustle of the lives. Amest the sounds of car engines, of thousends of feat hiting the pavement and of the incomprehensible quire of vioces. A city that never seems to solw down comes to a halt becoming total quiet as all eyes look up.

 _"Save me form what this world demands"_

The wold turns completely red and above in the sky is another Earth hangs there incredibly close and growing ever closer. Fear taks the streets people runing in a panic trying to make sense of the situation but they can't.

 _"Save me from righteous men"_

In a balcony of an apartment building a teen with willd brown hair in a school unifrom with a auqa jacket look on with his sister in disbelief to only pulls her cloes into a hug trying to holed back the tears in his eyes.

 _"Save me from the fingers"_

A blonde hair young mand drpos the tea cup in his hand looking out the window slowly waking to the window he struggles to keep his body from uncontrollably shaking with emotion.

 _"Save me from the summoner's"_

Two near identical black haird boys simply look up in total disbelief unabel to move, speack or think.

 _"Save me from the midnight kinds"_

A young girl with red hair tied back in a t-shirt with a blue heart on it slumps back onto a wall of a building trying to wrap her head aroud the current events.

 _"And the devil himself"_

A brown hair boy waring a red t-shirt with goggles on his head stops waking and let's slip of the larg sport's bag over his shoulder.

 _"Oh Gods save me-"_

"Yes... Yes this is good there are no complications with this one progression so far. Ha... Yes Phase 1 is almost complete. Ha... I can't help but admire it the Incursion power and beauty there's just... something about them."

 _"From what I am about to do."_

Looking on to Earth to see the calamity that has befallen it the Incursion a literal collision worlds of 5 Earths set to cradh into each other the end of 5 wold's.

Impact in

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0

 **[EndDown To The River To Pray by Alison Krauss]**

-Line Break-

" **BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP** "

 **Smack** a hand sams down on the poor alarm clock knocking it of the side of the table it sat on.

"Ah..." the groggy voice of the hafe asleep boy grunted out as he moved insed of his bed.

"Come on Tai were going to be late to school if you don't get moving" the voice of a girl rang out causing some level of discomfort to the tired boy.

"5 more minutes Kari" Tai managed to get out being in no mood to deal with this.

"Ya... no. Now get up we don't what to keep Takuya waiting you know ho inpatient he can be" Kari did not sound like she not goint o have any of it and was't going to wait around for her lazy older brother to get going the fact she mentiond there next door neighbour was proof of that.

"Is he just as slow as me? Thats not very comfoting is it" He chuckle a bit kown the truth in his statement.

"He still faster then you. Now get up I have Marcus on speed dial and I'm not afred to call him!" She said while holding up her mobile phone. This got a response as he shot up out of bed in a panic if he was asleep before now he wasn't.

"Pelase for the love of God do not call him I'm go, I'm go OK." He said panicking and started gathering his things to get redy. A smile came to her face as she lefti his room. She never fully understood her brother and Takuya friendship with Marcus who was there "self proclamed fitness trainer" much to there dismay of the two yonger boy but he certainly had an impact thats for sure not that they talk about it that much. Still she had to get ready herself "practise what you preach" they say.

 **Authors Notes: Wow this took a while wright up especially if you can't aot correct a lot of back and forth. This is going to be a mass crossover of all digimon seasons before appmon so I'm go to rewatch 1-5 and get through season 6 which i have only seen the first third of it. Just to let people know I'm going to be using the english dub as a base fo this fic so english names will be used a lot of the time but I will acknowledge there japanese names evryone ues the english ones as nicknames. Except for people Marcus and Joe because there's more or less the same especially when spoken out loud. Big digimon crossovers do one of two things they have a long and complex time line that explans how all of them exist in the same world or just dumps all the charaters in one world the last one woks better as some of the best stories like Children of the Present and The Ultimate Gathering of the DigiDestined do this. My story borrwos a bit from marvels time runs out event that lead to secret wars in 2015. The incursions is where two earths smash into each other and destroying both universes if one earth is not destroyed to save both universes and the other earth. However in this story there where 5 earth's not 2 and they did not destroy each other but have been combined together into one world. I will say this, the incursion was not natural and it did not originate from the digital world. Hisrory has been rewritten so no digimon have entered the human world so no one remembers the past events in both human and digital worlds. This is one of the movtivation fo a good part of the early story regain there memories and fine out what is the cause of the incursions.**


End file.
